Radio Frequency Identification (REID) and Near-Field Communication (NFC) are available as technologies for implementing close-proximity wireless transfer between devices. A close-proximity wireless transfer technology referred to as “TransferJet” also is available. This transfer technology exercises control so as to establish a connection between devices when the communication distance is made short and sever the connection when the distance is lengthened.
Further, in order to transmit and print a saved image by wireless communication, it is required that the user performs a complicated operation, such as selection of the desired image. Techniques for automatic transmission of images have also been studied. The specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No 2005-223518 discloses a technique whereby an image supply apparatus, which has a number of image data files, and an image storage apparatus transfer image data files automatically using a wireless communication interface. In accordance with this technique, convenience on the part of the user can be enhanced.
However, the series of operations relating to transfer in the conventional wireless image output system has a technical problem concerning inadequate user convenience. Further, with the conventional technique described above, a technical problem which arises is that the user cannot select an image data file to be transferred.